


Weasley Family Dinner

by maggie_weasleyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Is A Smol Bean, F/F, F/M, Family Dinner, Hermione Is An Insecure Nugget, M/M, Percy is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: The Annual Weasley Family Dinner was approaching and fast. All the Weasley children, except Charlie, have someone to bring home. Molly and Arthur are in for a lot of surprises.





	1. The Build Up

Percy paced around in his apartment, his hand running through his hair aimlessly as he bit his lip. His face was flushed red and he couldn't hide his anxiety from his boyfriend. 

"Perce, it's going to be okay." Oliver whispered as he rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly.

"I know Oliver. It's not my mum and dad I'm worried about." Percy muttered, turning to face his lover with a sheepish smile. "It's mainly George, Ron and Ginny." 

Oliver shook his head softly; he brought Percy in for a comforting hug. 

"We better go, I don't want to be late." Percy took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever was to come.

<~>

Hermione found herself trapped in the bathroom, the anxious tears threatening to fall from her paling face. She knew Mrs Weasley loved her immensely but she couldn't help but wonder what she would think. 

"'Mione, you'll have to come out eventually." A soft voice whispered from the door. "No pun intended."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. She teared her eyes away from the mirror and dropped the fine-tooth comb. Trembling, she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Quickly, she found that she was engulfed in a huge hug from her ginger companion.

"'Mione, it will all be fine." Ginny cooed, her hand caressing Hermione's cheek. "Mum loves you, she loves me. She wants us to be happy."

Hermione nodded, regaining herself. "It's almost time for dinner, I guess we should go."

<~>

"But what if she hates me? Even Merlin knows the rest of your family does!" Pansy shrieked as she tugged on her hair.

"Pansy love, she will put everything behind her if it meant I was happy. If you're having second thoughts about coming, you can just tell me." Ron sighed, watching his destressed girlfriend tear up their apartment.

He knew they would clean it up later.

"No, no! Ron of course I want to go." Pansy let out a small gasp. "Ron we are going to be late! I'll clean up the apartment later. Let's go!"

<~>

Charlie sat on his sofa at the dragon sanctuary and sighed. "Time to go to the annual Weasley Family Dinner."

He let out a groan as he stood up and put on his cloak. 

"I'll be the disappointment yet again." Charlie muttered and began imitating his mum. "Charlie when will you ever settle down? Charlie, no girl with you again? Charlie you need to stop this childish behaviour and get married."

He left his little cottage, and apparated. Yet again, he would be the disappointment to his mum for not finding someone to settle down with. He didn't know why he even bothered to go to these dinners anymore, he would just get scolded again for not settling down. 

<~>

"Well my beautiful girlfriend, it's time to meet the family." George chuckled, dramatically grabbing Angelina's hand and kissing it. "They're a horrible lot but you get used to them by the 100th dinner."

Angelina giggled and joked with him. "I don't think Percy is that bad, probably the best Weasley there is."

"Hey!" George moaned.

"Just kidding, you know I only have eyes for one dashingly handsome Weasley." Angelina tapped his nose. "George Weasley, we are late for dinner!"

"Not too late! Just fashionably late!" George gulped. "Mum is going to kill me!"

<~>

"Who is going to look after Victoire?" Bill whispered to his wife.

"My sister, Gabrielle." Fleur whispered back in her french accent. 

Bill took Fleur's hand and twirled her around as they danced.

"Bill what are you doing?" Fleur asked as he dipped her down.

His lips locked with hers as they stayed in their dipped position. When Bill pulled away, Fleur had an angry expression.

"Bill! You have ruined my hair!" Fleur screamed but she wasn't angry. "The dinner starts in...two minutes!"

"Two minutes?"

<~>

"They'll all be here soon Mollywobbles." Arthur sighed as his wife slaved away at the table  
making sure there was enough room for everyone.

"Do you think Charlie will bring someone home this year Arthur?" Molly asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes that was soon distinguished.

"I don't think he'll ever bring someone home Molly." Arthur said, looking at the clock. "He seems perfectly happy at the sanctuary and with the dragons."

"I just wish he would find a nice girl and settle down." Molly exclaimed. 

"Dad's right mum. I'm never going to bring someone home." A new voice filled the kitchen.

For the first time, Charlie arrived first.


	2. The Downfall

"Are we late?" Hermione's voice whispered to her ginger-haired lover as they made their way into the silent kitchen.

"We can't be, everyone would be chatting up a storm." Ginny muttered, confused beyond belief as to why the house was silent.

Then it dawned on her, Charlie was here.

"Charlie you're back!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing herself onto her unexpecting brother. 

"Of course I'm back Gin." said Charlie.

Hermione stood awkwardly as she noticed the harsh stare that Molly Weasley held on Charlie's figure.

"Ginny dear, where's your date?" Molly asked.

"Here." Hermione whispered, raising her hand slightly, but before Mrs Weasley could say anything they heard some more shouting.

"It's not like your mum is going to care much that I'm a bloke, is she Perce?" The familiar Scottish accent that many of them knew shouted. "We're here now, no turning back."

The kitchen was once again, silent. 

"Oh Percy! You've brought Oliver?" Ron gasped.

"You've brought a Slytherin?" Percy retorted.

"I'm still human." Pansy growled, gripping Ron's hand tightly.

"Bill I thought you said my hair looked fine! It's an absolute mess!" Fleur's voice shouted, her French accent still prominent after the years.

"It looks fine, love. Honest." Bill replied as he tried to calm his angered wife down, ever so slightly.

"Where's Ginny and her date?" Ron asked. "She never told us who she was bringing."

"Well to be honest Ron, Bill and George were the only ones who did mention anything." Ginny sighed as she leant on the doorframe. "Aren't you coming into the kitchen? Then you can see my date." 

Ginny swivelled around but turned back and flashed a smile at Percy. "Well done Percy, I knew you would get him eventually."

"Where's George?" Arthur spoke, for the first time since his children arrived.

"Not here yet dad. He was busy closing up the shop." said Ron as he wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist.

"Well, we won't start without him." Molly's voice was oddly calm as the couples sat down around the table. 

"But mum, I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Ron!" Pansy scolded, giving him a light slap on the hand. "Just wait for your brother."

"Fine." He muttered. "But only because I'm slightly scared of what you'll do to me when we get home."

"George you imbecile! I told you not to try and get free flowers from Ernie!" Angelina yelled as they stumbled into the house. "That won't help your mother calm down. Especially since we were late before you tried to get said flowers."

"Oh come on Angie! She'll be even more mad at us when w- woah!" 

George and Angelina entered the kitchen expecting some sort of conversation but were left with awkward silence as no couple seemed to want to be at the dinner.

"Sit down George." Arthur whispered as he eyed chairs next to Pansy.

"All of you have some explaining to do!" Molly screeched.

"Well I'm le-"

"Mum I'm ga-"

"We were running la-"

"I bumped into her at th-"

"Fleur's pr-"

"I don't like gir-"

"Mum I'm asexual!" Charlie bellowed. "I don't like girls or boys or relationships or sex! None of it at all and I'm sick of you yapping on at me to find a nice woman and settle down because I don't want to."

"Well this dinner certainly wasn't what I was expecting..." Hermione whispered, biting her lip as she held back a small laugh. "Percy is gay and dating Oliver Wood. Ginny is a lesbian, I'm bisexual. Ron and Pansy started dating about a month ago. Charlie is asexual. Angelina and George are engaged and don't forget Fleur is pregnant again!"

"Hermione Granger you weren't supposed to tell her that yet!" George, Angelina and Bill yelled. 

"Which part?"

And for what seemed like the hundredth time, all hell broke loose in The Burrow once again.


End file.
